


Wrap Your Hands around My Neck

by BBCGirl657



Series: Shannon Leto One-shots [1]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, American Drummers RPF
Genre: F/M, rated mature for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5712988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel attends a Mars concert and gets more than she bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrap Your Hands around My Neck

 

The show was over and just like every night, Shannon was tossing his drum sticks into the crowd. He walked along the edge of the stage, until he came upon a small brunette. He knelt down and held out the drumstick to her.

Every time she reached for it, he would jerk it back. 

The girl got irritated, so she jumped and wrapped her arms around Shannon’s neck, pulling him down closer to her. She snatched the drumstick out of his hand while he was distracted. 

He smirked and stood up, pulling her out of the crowd and onto the stage. 

Shannon wrapped his arms around her waist as she blushed. 

Jared and Tomo laughed.

“What’ve you got there, Shannon?” Jared asked. 

The girl let go of Shannon. 

Jared walked over to them. “What’s your name?” Jared asked her. 

“Angel”, she told him. 

Jared smirked. 

“Is that your real name?” Shannon asked her, hazel eyes burning into her green ones. 

“Do you want to see my I.D.?” she asked him. 

Suddenly Jared grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up. “Let’s put her on top of the Christmas tree!” Jared said, quoting one of his lines from ‘Lord of War’. 

“Put me down!” she squealed. 

Jared started to carry her off stage.

“Where are you going with my angel?” Shannon asked him. 

“Your angel? She’s mine”, Jared said. 

“All I wanted was a goddamn drumstick! Put me down, Jared!” she snapped. 

Jared set her on her feet and she was half-tempted to slap him. 

She straightened her clothes and hair. She was about to put her hair back up with her hair tie when Jared stopped her.

“Come here”, Jared told her. He took the drumstick and twisted her hair with it. He took another one and stuck in her hair, securing it. “There”, he said. 

Shannon entered the green room and stopped when he saw his drumsticks in Angel’s hair. “Cute”, he said, causing her to blush, “So, do you want to explain that stunt out there?”

“You were annoying me! All I wanted was one of your drumsticks for my little brother. You’re the one who pulled out of the crowd”, Angel explained. 

Jared left the green room smirking smugly to himself.

“You could’ve let go”, Shannon told her. He walked closer to her. His hands came up to the drumsticks in her hair. He pulled them out and her hair fell down around her shoulders.

She let out a shaky breath as Shannon ran his hands through her hair, fluffing it. 

“It looks better down”, he told her.

As much as she wanted to, Angel couldn’t look away from Shannon’s golden eyes. 

The two were so wrapped up in each other that they didn’t hear the door open. 

Someone cleared their throat.

“We were gonna go get something to eat. Jay was wondering if you’d like to go?” Tomo asked. 

Her stomach growled and Shannon laughed.

“I guess that answers your question”, Shannon told him. 

Tomo left the room.

“So is Angel really your name?” he asked her. 

She could only nod.

“And are you a good little angel?” he asked, his hazel eyes turning a dark brown color. 

“Yes”, she breathed.

“Good”, he said, smirking, “Because tonight I’m going to fuck you like the devil”. 

How she didn’t faint was a miracle.


End file.
